


Cover Art for 'Synthesis' by LapOtter

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for LapOtter's story 'Synthesis'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Synthesis' by LapOtter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).



> I've been meaning to get this finished and posted for ages but... well, life got busy. I did the cover art for the podfic of this story some time ago and very much wanted to convert that into a regular cover art for the story.
> 
> A beautiful story. Just beautiful and absolutely fascinating.

  



End file.
